trident_industriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Phantom-class
The Phantom-class is a class of light corvettes used by Trident Foundries, with a modified version in service with the Order of Bogatyrs. Description The Phantom-class is a small light corvette, meant to replace the older Hyperion-class. While it did ultimately replace the Hyperion, it did so only in light escort duties. It has a sleek design reminiscent of late 20th century arcade fighter craft and powerful weaponry in the form of a rapid-fire plasma cannon located under the cockpit, and a single heavy energy missile tube at the rear of the craft. Later refits removed the rear missile tube and replaced it with two smaller missile tubes embedded between the engines. Exterior The Phantom has a small, narrow frontal profile, which has been achieved by narrowing the cockpit and it's support structures and transferring all major systems to the aft section of the ship. The cockpit window itself slides forwards and backwards to accommodate entry into the ship. Atmospheric forcefields keep the air in, in the case of a space boarding. Underneath the cockpit is the output for the vessel's single rapid TriTech PC-12L Blaster plasma cannon. The voluminous aft section of the ship has a distinctive four-engine arrangement, which gives the Phantom its high speed. Two missile launchers are mounted on the aft section, one between each paired engine. The aft section also includes a somewhat sparse number of shield generators. Interior Inside the ship there is little of note. The cockpit section has just over half of the total interior space, which also includes a single bed and a personal computer terminal alongside the piloting controls. The small cargo bay is located just behind the cockpit. There is also a maintenance hatch to the main computer core. History 2315 The Phantom-class was conceived in early October 2315, as a new class of light escort vessel for Dauntless II-class cargo ships that were just beginning to come into service. Jake Lancia found, in holographic simulations, that Hyperions could not deliver the firepower nor manueverability that was required in this role. He talked with Mr Crazy about him making such a ship, and Mr Crazy turned a hull design over to Jake in little under two hours. In early November the prototype was completed and tested, and found to be superior to Hyperions in the escort role. It was immediately put into service. The class ship was immediately launched in the Vyzion Galaxies, and was involved in a disastrous attack on a pirate base in mid-November, which left the Phantom nothing more than a wreck in space. The vessel received an upgrade and a new teal paintjob in early December to become the first ship in the new Guardian Fleet (a subdivision of Trident). In late December it became part of Trinova's new, larger fleet. 2316 With the Trinova split in early 2316, the new Trident Foundries recommissioned a number of older model Phantom-class vessels for use as training ships. In November, a major system refit was commenced, vastly improving the ship's armament, shielding, and thrusters to be superior to the also newly-refit Hyperion-class. It is now scheduled to replace the Hyperion in all major roles except intra-system patrol by the beginning of 2317. Usage The Phantom-class has, in addition to its standard role as escort, been used in the following roles: * General attack ship * Scoutship * Patrol ship * Training Ship Category:Ships Category:Corvettes Category:Trident Industries